


Ojos Color Sol

by Garish_Flower



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe- kind of, Cultural Differences, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Interracial Relationship, Mexican Character, New York, Queens, Slow Burn, Young Love, latina character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garish_Flower/pseuds/Garish_Flower
Summary: When it dawnsyour lovelinessany constellationgets insecure





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends, I wanted to give a little context before going into the story, so I really wanted to do a character of color for this fic because I feel like Spider-man Homecoming was probably one of the most diverse casts and it included an abundance of different characters from different ethnic backgrounds. 
> 
> As a Latina, most of the OCs I read and even the ones I make are white so I wanted to experiment with making a Mexican OC, there will be Spanish in the story but I will provide translations. My Spanish isn't perfect and the story will mostly contain slang words, but if it isn't the correct context please correct me!
> 
> Also it is rated for eventual chapters

Francisca blew a frizzy strand of dark hair out of her face and sighed. She hated physics, she loved Ms. Moran, but hated physics. The subject was too complicated and she preferred to work with computers or in the shop. Those were the reasons she was accepted into MSST on scholarship; she liked it because it allowed her to fiddle with computers since her family was too poor to own one. She looked up and saw Ms. Moran mouthing words at her but nothing other than muffled sound was coming out of them. She shook her head and then remember she had put her headphones in. “Sorry what?” Francisca asked, while she spoke there was a small dusting of her Spanish accent from it being her first language.

 

Ms. Moran frowned “I know you don’t enjoy my class Ms. Silva but the least you can do is do a better job pretending to pay attention.” Moran was right, Fran thought, she really could be doing a better job paying attention. She frowned and leaned back in her chair and pursed her lips.

 

The bell rang dismissing everyone, Francisca quickly got up from her seat and walked to out the door to the school shop which housed her next class. With the money she had picked up working throughout the summer and scavenging through the garbage, she had found and bought enough parts to make herself a computer. It wasn’t going to be anything fancy but it was going to be a start. Thankfully the shop teacher didn’t care much about anything the class was doing so she essentially had free reign to do what she pleased. She quickly became anxious due to all the noise of the machinery and stuck her head phones once again She could hear noises around her but they were not nearly as articulated as before, with all the commotion caused by the machinery she probably couldn’t have even heard someone talking without them in. Fran jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and quickly turned and was met by a nervous boyish face. It was a face that could only belong to Peter Parker. “Sorry can you say that again?” She shouted involuntarily while turning her taking her headphones out.

 

“I said if you wanted I can help you with your physics.” Peter said loudly. Francisca caught Peter raising his voice so that Francisca could hear her better, it was something that everyone did, it didn’t bother her but it wasn’t going to make her hear the any better than she could. “But there is a catch.”  Peter grinned his usual cheeky grin.

 

Francisca smirked, “What’s that Parker?” She asked.

 

“You have to help me with my Spanish.” Peter looked at Francisca and had a glint in his eyes.

 

She couldn’t understand how he was so happy all the time, “Peter Parker, the boy genius needs help with Spanish?” It really didn’t surprise her; a lot of students came and asked for tutoring as Francisca was a native speaker. English wasn’t her first language since her parents immigrated to Queens from Mexico a year before she was born they taught it to her before English since they only spoke Spanish. Her parents English has improved significantly but they only use it if they need to.

Peter nodded his head “Yeah it gets really tough this year.” He said looking down at his feet sheepishly.

 

“Fine I’ll help you. But only because I need to pass physics to keep my scholarship.” Francisca looked back over to her computer project. “When do we start?” She asked curiously.

 

“Do you want to start after class?” Peter asked and pursed his lips together.

 

Fran nodded her head “Yeah, why not,” She shrugged her shoulders and let out a sigh “Where do you want to study?” She really hoped Peter didn’t ask to go to her house. Her parents would give her so much shit for the first boy she brought home being a scrawny white boy.

 

Peter really didn’t want to explain the situation to May “What about Delmar’s?” he suggested.

 

“Best sandwiches in Queens right there.” Fran said grinning. “My parents are actually really good friends with Delmar.”

 

“I go there every day after class” Peter grinned. “I suppose I should let you get back to your project thing. I’ll see you after class at 2:45.”

 

Fran turned back to her computer project and continued tinkering but kept her listening devices on. She looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was watching her and she let out a shaky breath realizing no one was paying attention. She put her hand on the side of her computer monitor and closed her eyes. A jolt of electricity ran through her body and she watched as the screen lit up. She grinned quietly to herself, her mother told her that she inherited these powers just like every strong woman in her family had. Her mother always said it meant she was destined for greatness and were a gift from the Aztec lightening god Xolotl. Francisca thought it meant she could hack into secure databases without even needing to lift a finger to type a complex algorithm.  The ringing of the bell signaling the end of the day made her jump out of her thoughts. She quickly gathered her things and cleaned her station before she left.

 

She met Peter at the base of the stairs outside their school. Together they took the train to Delmar’s Deli Mr. Delmar greeted the two with an expression of curiosity “Paca!” Mr. Delmar grinned seeing his longtime friend’s lovely daughter “How are your mother and father? I heard that Luzia and Ignacio had a baby.” Delmar grinned.

 

“Yeah I have another little brother. Sometimes I think they want to keep trying until there is another girl. Mai says I am too old to dress in Jalisco dresses anymore, thankfully.” Francisca laughed. She had three little brothers. They were 2 months old, 5, and 12, and she loved them to death.

 

“And you Peter, how is your beautiful aunt doing?” Delmar asked, everyone always hit on Peter’s suspiciously attractive aunt. Fran had to admit she was very attractive despite her being in her early 40s.

 

“I’m doing great Mr. Delmar thanks for asking.” Peter rolled his eyes and ordered his usual sandwich and Fran ordered hers. “I’ll find us a table,” Peter said turning and searching for a spot to sit.

 

“Paca what are you doing here with a boy like Peter?” Mr. Delmar asked shaking his head “If your parents catch you you’ll never hear the end of it.”

 

Francisca rolled her eyes “I know but he offered to help me with my physics if I helped him with his Spanish.” Delmar shook his head, Peter never needed help with anything. So naturally, he was suspicious. “I’ll tell Mai y Pai you said hi alright?” she said and grabbed her and Peter’s food and walked towards the table Peter had found, it was thankfully in a corner far away from all the other people shouting orders and grocery shopping.

 

Peter had already set out his physics book and had it open to the chapter they were working on. He was nervously bouncing his knee up and down waiting for Fran to come back. Finally, he caught her gaze and waved to catch her attention when he noticed her scanning the crowd. “I see you’re all ready to go,” Fran said throwing Peter his sub.

 

Peter caught it with his expert reflexes and shrugged his shoulders “I don’t know I didn’t want to waste any of your time.” He ran a hand smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles from his pants. They sat together and studied their physics; whenever Francisca had a question, which was often, she would ask Peter. “Hey, Frankie?” Peter asked that was what most of her school friends called her, “How long have you, um, you know lived in New York?” Peter’s face turned bright red, he didn’t know if that was an appropriate question to be asking her, “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to I was just wondering is all.”

 

Fran smiled a little bit to herself “It’s okay Peter, it’s a valid question.” She put her pencil down and sat back “Since I was born. So, for around 17 years I guess.” She paused for a moment trying to gather her thoughts trying to explain to Peter her situation. “Well first my dad moved from Puerto Rico to Mexico, that’s where he met my mom. Then my mom and dad moved here from Mexico a few years before I was born, they aren’t documented still. I really admire their determination coming here was hard for them to do but they knew it would be the best choice for when my parents started a family together. They wanted to make sure that we had opportunities they didn’t.” Francisca smiled thinking about her family, naturally, she was very close with them.

 

But Peter looked genuinely curious about how her life worked “Wow, that’s so cool.” Peter quickly shook his head “I don’t mean their hardships were cool because it's not…” He continued to ramble on and on thinking he had offended her but truth be told Fran had heard much worse comments about her family being illegal immigrants.

 

Fran smiled “Its fine Peter I understand what you meant.” She said grinning and glancing down at Peter’s homework that he had finished without needing help.

 

Peter’s face turned red “I, um, I expected it to get harder as the year went on so that’s why I asked for help.”

 

After their studying Peter offered to walk her home seeing as she only lived a few blocks away from Delmar’s and it was now dark out. Francisca hesitated but eventually gave in. Peter had a good point and Mr. Delmar wouldn’t let them leave unless someone was going to walk Francisca home. “Peter are you sure you want to walk me all the way home? I know it’s 5 blocks but its Corona and it’s dark.” Fran was worried about Peter getting home alone.

 

“Don’t worry I can handle myself, trust me.” Peter grinned, she had no idea he was Spider-man.

 

Fran shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the deli with Peter following. The night was crisp and the sound of queen’s nightlife was lively especially in Corona. Sounds of reggaetón and banda music playing through the windows and cars that passed them filled their ears. Fran liked music a lot, she liked how it felt on her body when it played loudly and she could feel the beats in her chest. “Hey, Peter can you let me walk the last block by myself?” She asked sheepishly, Peter opened his mouth to protest “My neighbors are chismosos” She caught herself “Sorry, they’re nosey.” She trailed off at the end.

 

Peter sighed to himself a little bit. He knew she didn’t want her parents to see him with her and her neighbors would probably rat on her since her mom was close with all the other neighborhood moms and a few of Fran’s family members were in the area as well. “Yeah, that’s fine. I won’t like it but it’s okay, just yell if you need anything okay? I’ll stay at the end of the street until you get to your apartment.”

 

Fran grinned she liked how much he cared about her despite him not knowing much. “Thanks Peter.” She said and gave his arm a friendly nudge. The walk to Francisca’s block was around 15 minutes to 102nd street which was a 35-minute bus subway ride from where Peter’s home in Forest Hills was. True to his word Peter let Francisca walk the last remaining block by herself, she politely waved hi to her neighbors surrounding the apartment building and headed in.

 

Her apartment was hot, it was also hot because her mom was almost always cooking it seemed. Her aunt and uncle and two little cousins were over visiting and helping with the new baby and the other boys while Francisca was at school. Her parents had gotten used to her coming home late and after dark, but constantly worried about her going to school at Midtown, they insisted that it was less diverse than it really was. She sat down in her favorite spot on their old worn out couch in their living room next to her 5-year-old brother Santiago “Hola Santi” She grinned and gave him a hug, he always filled her with such happiness and never failed to brighten up her day.

 

“Paca, mira, look, I lost a tooth!” He grinned and pulled his lower lip down showing her the fresh gap in his mouth “Mami says that the tooth fairy might give me two pieces of candy because of how good I’ve been.”

 

Francisca smiled softly and ruffled Santi’s already messy hair, her family didn’t give the normal tooth fairy gift of money, instead, they gave candy, mostly Pulparindo which was a tamarind fruit strip covered in salt and chili. It was her and her brothers favorite candy. “You better sleep at your bedtime then.”

 

Her other brother Elias was 10 and had almost little to no interest in Francisca, but he did really like reading about the superheroes. His favorite one at first was Iron Man but now it’s Spider-man since he is so close to their home. He keeps telling Francisca that one day he’ll see Spider-man swing through their neighborhood. But Fran doesn’t. That means there is a problem and someone needs to be saved.

 

Then there was Javier or Javi as Francisca called him. He was just born and looked a little bit like a potato in Fran’s honest opinion. But none the less he was cute and had the signature blacker than black wavy hair, chocolate brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin of a Silva baby boy.

 

Francisca, on the other hand, had an outrageous curly frizzy mane of natural hair that fell into almost perfect ringlets around her face and reached just past her shoulders. She had gotten the hair from her father’s side due to him being Puerto Rican, she had the same chocolate brown eyes as her brothers and a nice olive skin tone that she found turned slightly yellowy in the winter time due to her not being outside often.

 

For dinner her mother made menudo, she was full, from eating at Delmar’s, but still couldn’t pass up something like menudo. Even if she wanted to pass it up her mom would probably be forced to eat anyways. Her aunt and uncle bombarded her about the school she went to “What are you doing in that fancy school?” Her uncle Hector asked since her aunt and uncle were much younger than her parents they were accustomed to speaking English, unlike her parents.

 

Fran blew off a spoonful of her menudo “Building a computer.”

 

“Neta? Really?” her aunt Marisol asked, “Why do you need to learn how to build a computer?”

 

“Because I like it?” Fran answered.

 

“Orale, Paca! Boys don’t care if you can build a computer.” Her tia continued “Can you cook and be a good esposa?”

 

Francisca clicked her tongue against her teeth “I’m 17 I don’t need to worry about that. I need to go to college.”

 

“Callate, Marisol,” Her father said brushing her aunt off “If mija wants an education then let her get one.” Francisca’s father Ignacio was one of the people who drove her to work the hardest and wanted her to go out into the world and make the Amador- Silva name known worldwide. He said that little girls back home needed a strong Latina to look up to in a world facing so much racial hatred.

 

While Francisca’s mother was working on putting Javi to bed Francisca worked on helping Santi to bed “Luego, luego Santi,” Fran said motioning her little brother into his bedroom “It’s time for bed. You need to sleep so the tooth fairy can come to remember?” Santi grinned a grin that was minus one tooth and quickly ran to the bedroom that he shared with Elias to get ready for bed “Elias when you go to bed please don’t be too loud and wake Santi.” Elias shouted back an incoherent response that Fran just assumed was him agreeing to her.

 

Once Santi was finished getting ready she kissed him goodnight and made her way to her own bedroom, which she now shared with Javier. She didn’t mind because she didn’t normally sleep until very late anyways and her place of slumber was usually contained to the couch, where she fell asleep doing homework, which was exactly what happened that night. Despite her studying earlier with Peter she continued to work through the extra physics problems that Peter had thought would help her.

 

In the morning Francisca was woken up by Javi crying, her father getting ready for work, and her mother trying to get a bottle warmed for her hungry baby brother. Fran rolled out off the couch and ran a hand through her curly mane of hair, stretched, and groaned. She quickly got up and went to wake Elias and Santi. Santi was always the hardest to wake up, he liked to sleep much like she did. “Santi, Elias luego, wake up.” She said turning the lights on in her brother’s messy room “Come on I need to help Mai get you ready for school.” Her brothers reluctantly rolled out of their beds and sluggishly began to get their clothes ready for their day. Fran quickly moved to the kitchen where she started another pot of coffee, because her father always took one pot to work with him, and began to quickly make her brother’s lunches while her mom wrangled them to make sure they were getting ready.  After that Fran quickly got herself ready for school. Within 15 minutes she was ready as per usual and quickly kissed her brothers on the forehead and told her mother and father goodbye before leaving for the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I hope you all like the first chapter. I wanted to establish Fran's contrasting family and school life.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Mai y Pai- mom and dad
> 
> Paca- the Spanish nickname for Francisca
> 
> Chismoso- gossip
> 
> Mira-look
> 
> Menudo- a traditional Mexican soup.
> 
> Neta- really?
> 
> Orale- the Spanish equivalent to 'my goodness'
> 
> Esposa- wife
> 
> Callate- shut up
> 
> mija- my daughter
> 
> luego luego- right now


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is moving at a slow pace but bare with me I have plan for it to pick up in the next chapter.
> 
> Also happy birthdya Tom Holland!

Several weeks passed and Francisca and Peter continued their study sessions at Delmar’s, however today was different. They weren’t going to Delmar’s because Peter had roped Fran into joining the academic decathlon. “Come on, Frankie.” Peter begged as Francisca closed her locker and grabbed her backpack.

“Peter, I really don’t want to join, I’m not smart enough for it, I’m failing physics that should be enough of a warning for me to not join.” Fran looked down on the floor and saw a drawing her brother Elias had made and bent to pick it up but Peter had beat her to it.

“Your brother like Spider-man?” He asked with a small smile. It was a drawing of Elias meeting Spider-man.

Francisca smiled softly “Yeah I guess you can say that. He gets in trouble because instead of sleeping he just sits and watched out the window to see if he can see Spider-man.” She shrugged her shoulders “I don’t know, his birthday is this week and he really wants to see Spider-man.”

Peter’s ears perked up “What day is his birthday? You know I have that Stark internship, maybe I could pull a few strings.”

Fran laughed a bit to herself “It’s in two days but, I can’t ask you to do that Peter. I’m sure Spider-man is a busy guy.”

Peter let out a breathy laugh, she really had no idea, “I mean he really likes to talk with his fans, it gives him motivation.” No matter how much Frankie said no Peter still planned on showing up at her little brother’s window to introduce himself. “Now let’s go to decathlon practice. Come on we’re even working on physics problems so you can practice.”

Francisca rolled her eyes “Fine if I guess I can do it.” She reluctantly agreed following the excited boy to the area where they practiced.

Mr. Harrison smiled at Peter “Ah Peter, It’s nice of you to join us today. Ms. Silva nice to see you too.” He had an obvious favoritism towards Peter for some unknown reason.

Peter smiled and pushed Francisca forward “Yeah Frankie wants to join,”

Fran quickly shot a glare towards Peter and opened her mouth to protest but was interrupted “Oh is that so Francisca?” Mr. Harrison asked.  
Fran internally cringed at her full name, she hated it, it was too much of a mouthful and her mother only used it when she was in trouble. “Yeah I guess so.” She grumbled and wasn’t terribly happy about having to participate in decathlon.

“I mean you have pretty excellent grades except for physics, which you’re failing.” He mumbled.

Fran rolled her eyes “Yeah I know, but Peter said this could help me study.” If she was going to be made a fool of so was Peter

Mr. Harrison nudged his glasses up “Well I suppose you’re right Mr. Parker. Francisca, you can take over as first alternate. Flash you’re moved to second alternate.” Flash opened his mouth to protest but was quickly interrupted by someone ringing the bell.

Francisca did exceptionally well in topics essentially every other topic except physics. Mr. Harrison looked slightly impressed by her knowledge at certain topics “If you get above a B+ on your next physics exam I’ll upgrade you from an alternate to a team member. We could use someone well versed in all topics.”

Fran smiled a little bit to herself as she left the practice room with Peter “Want to go get food at Delmar’s?” she asked grinning.

Peter nodded his head “Yeah, we can do that and study to make sure you can get that grade! I knew you would think it was fun.”

“Yeah… It was whatever I guess.” Fran tried not to smile as they walked to the subway station and rode to Delmar’s

At Delmar’s they sat in their usual spot away from most of the people that were shopping in the grocery store “So Peter, you already know most of my life story, tell me about yours.” Fran asked, she was genuinely curious about the boy’s life.

“Well I mean my life isn’t that exciting. I live with my Aunt May because my parents died when I was a little and I moved in with May and Ben. But when I was 8 Ben died too, so now it’s just me and May.” Peter talked about the deaths of his family members just like it was casually shooting the breeze on a Sunday morning.

Fran stared at Peter “Wow…” She trailed off “That sounds pretty terrible to lose so many people.”

Peter shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly “I mean I guess I don’t think it’s that big of a deal because I was so little I didn’t really understand, you know?” he wiped the crumbs from his sandwich off his mouth.

Learning about Peter’s less than perfect life really made Francisca feel more comfortable around him. She didn’t want to assume he had a perfect life but knowing he also knew how hard life could be also made her feel better. “Well I should be heading back soon.” Fran said looking at the clock on the wall. It was also 8 pm and she needed to get home to help put her brothers to sleep. “I need to help my mom with my brothers soon.” She smiled, just the thought of her siblings made her happy.

“I wish I had siblings sometimes.” Peter said standing up and pushing his chair in, “Tell me about your brothers.”

Fran started walking out the door and Peter followed as they continued their walk to her house. “Well there’s Elias, he is the one that I was telling you about earlier today. He really likes Ironman and Spider-man. He’s 10 so he doesn’t really do much but he really likes drawing. Then there is Santiago, but everyone calls him Santi. He’s 5 and is curious about everything. He likes to learn and have me read to him. My youngest brother is Javi, but he isn’t even a year old, so he’s basically a potato. My mom hates it when I call him that.” Fran caught herself rambling on about her brothers and looked away “Sorry. I like to talk about them a lot.”

Peter shrugged his shoulders “It’s fine-“ Peter was going to continue his sentence but was interrupted.

“Quién es este gabacho, Paca?” Francisca stopped and looked to over her shoulder and saw her dad standing in at the front entrance of their apartment building with Santi and Elias. The group stopped awkwardly.

“Se llamo Peter papa.” Francisca said and pointed towards Peter who let out an awkward wave “él me está ayudando a estudiar por la clases”

Peter brought out a hand for her father to shake “Me llamo Peter, encantado.”

Francisca’s father wasn’t an initially intimidating man, he wasn’t very tall and had neatly cropped black hair that was starting to gray along with a goatee and his face was wrinkled with age and stress. He looked down at Peter’s hand and looked back up and narrowed his eyes “Igualmente” He said gruffly avoiding the handshake.

Peter cleared his throat and put his hands in his pocket and looked at Francisca she gave him a sympathetic smile “Come on Santi, Elias, don’t be rude say hi.” Her father said switching to English. Her father’s eyes didn’t leave Peter.

Santi being the social butterfly he was came up with Elias following. He had wavy black hair and the same brown eyes that Francisca had “Do you speak a lot of Spanish?” He asked curiously.

Peter crouched down and got eye level with Santi “Yeah actually I’ve been learning it for a while and Mr. Delmar helps me practice whenever I stop into his shop.” Peter said hoping that name dropping Mr. Delmar would make the situation less awkward and reached his hand up for a high five “It’s nice to meet you Santi; your sister talks about you and your brothers a lot.” The high five was crisp and Peter shook his hand out and pretended to be hurt “Aw man, you are stronger than you look.”

While Peter was occupied with Francisca’s brothers her father Ignacio’s facial expression softened slightly while seeing the young man interact with his children. Peter stood up and looked up at Elias, he still had a little baby fat around him but was thinning out the taller he got. He essentially looked like a slightly older version of Santi “Elias, I hear your birthday is soon?” Peter said smiling softly.

“Yeah it’s in two days.” Elias grinned.

“Well happy early birthday then Elias.” He said smiling and ruffling the boy’s hair in a friendly manner. “I should probably catch the train home, it was nice meeting you, sir.” Peter said giving Ignacio a curt nod. “I’ll see you in class tomorrow Francisca.” Peter called while turning to leave.

Once Peter was out of sight Ignacio ushered the two boys back into the house so they could get ready for bed and turned to Francisca “Paca, why do you need a white boy like that helping you?” He asked frowning.

Francisca shrugged her shoulders “He offered to help me because I need help with physics. It’s hard papa I don’t understand it and he does.” She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“You better just be studying you hear me?” He said pointing at her and then pointing behind him “We don’t need you seeing some boy like that okay?”

“Don’t worry we are just friend’s papa, nothing else.” Fran crossed her arms now that the whole neighborhood had heard their current family qualms and went inside. Francisca had to admit she thought Peter was cute for how awkward and lanky he was. She enjoyed his ability to stay happy and look for the positive in everything. Once inside she went inside her brothers’ bedroom and saw Elias talking out his window “Come on Elias you need to sleep for school.” Elias was in his own little world. She walked over and saw that Spiderman was hanging upside down with his feet pressed to the web that suspended him. Her eyes went wide as the masked man waved at her.

Elias turned towards Francisca and had tears in his eyes from shear excitement and hugged her tightly “Paca, can Peter visit more since he is friends with Spider-man?” She heard Santi ask her while he tugged on her shirt.

Elias sniffed and rubbed his eyes “Thank you hermana.” He said and hugged her tightly again. Francisca held her brother and watched as Santi and Spider-man had a little one on one conversation, it was moments like these where her brothers were full of pure joy and happiness that Fran lived for. She loved seeing these boys happy, it made her feel even happier.

“Well, I suppose I should let the birthday boy and his brother get to bed for school.” Spider-man said, Francisca tilted her head to the side, the voice sounded so familiar, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

Fran poked her head out the window and climbed out of it landing on her fire escape, the metal below her clanged and groaned underneath the weight “Thank you for coming Spider-man” She had no idea what to call him Spider-man? Mr. Spider-man? It wasn’t a normal occasion that she was in the presence of a superhero.

“You need to thank you friend Peter, he was the one that gave me a call.” Spider-man said, she could tell there was a smiled on his face by the tone of his voice.

“Yeah I guess I’ll have to thank Peter at school tomorrow and apologize for him meeting my dad.” She laughed a bit to herself, the masked superhero probably didn’t care about her life problems.

Spider-man shrugged his shoulders “I’m sure he’s had worse. High school is essentially hell.” He let out a small laugh.

Francisca nodded her head “Yeah you’re right about that.” She climbed back into the window and turned around “Be safe,” She said and watched as Spider-man gave her a curt not and swung off to do god knows what.

The next morning during passing period Peter stopped by Fran’s locker before physics “Are we going to study for the exam tomorrow?” Peter asked.

Fran shut her locker and looked up at Peter “So you’re just going to pretend like you didn’t make my little brother’s whole life yesterday?”

Peter felt himself panic, did she know? “What, what do you mean?” He asked.

“You called Spider-man and had him sitting on our fire escape last night!” She said gently pushing his shoulder “I told you not to.”

Peter grinned his usual cheeky grin “Oh that? I mean I didn’t have to do anything crazy to get him to come.”

Fran started to walk towards class “I know but now I need to make it up to you because you had to meet my dad and the whole Spider-man thing”

“How about this,” Peter said stopping at the doorway “Come to my house to study for the Physics exam tomorrow, we can’t stay at Delmar’s all night and May is bringing home some larb.”

Fran sighed and nodded her head “Yeah I guess I can do that. I’ll just have to call my parents and let them know I won’t be home until they’re asleep.” She had expected to study well until the subway had stopped running, but that was a bridge Fran would cross when it came.

Once classes ended they left for Peter’s home. He lived in a nice homey apartment building in Forest Hills, Queens which was a predominantly white neighborhood. Needless to say, Fran’s curly mane of natural hair and lightly tanned skin stuck out like a sore thumb. Peter quickly let her in and she was greeted by the smiling face of Peter’s Aunt May. She really was as pretty as everyone always said she was. “Hi, I’m Peter’s Aunt, please just call me May.” She smiled sweetly.

“I’m Francisca, but everyone calls me Fran or Frankie.” She said putting her hands in her pockets.

“Well the larb should be here soon, I just called in and ordered it. I need to run a few errands so I left the money and a tip on the counter, okay Peter?” May called back as she shut the door.

“Alright should we get started?” Peter asked throwing his backpack on the couch.

Francisca groaned and nodded her head “Yeah I guess so. I need to score high on this exam anyways since you roped me into decathlon” She plopped down on the couch next to Peter and sighed taking out her notebook and pencil, they hadn’t even been studying for 15 minutes when the buzzer rang signaling them that the food Aunt May had ordered had arrived. Peter quickly ran downstairs and was back within 5 minutes so that they could continue studying. Truth be told they had forgotten to eat in their time studying due to their focus “Okay so how do I do the pendulum problem again?” Fran asked leaning back on the couch.

Peter leaned over to look at her sheet “Well first of all you don’t even have the right formula. This is Hooke’s law.” Peter said pointing to her paper. Fran looked back confused, she didn’t know what Hooke’s law was “That’s how to figure out the constant force of a spring. This is a completely different problem okay.” He said and started to scribble out the formula needed in his ridged block lettering, “So what you need is KE= ½ *m*v, okay?” Peter said writing it down. “Now you just have the Kinetic energy, or KE and mass. So, you need to figure out v which is the speed.” Peter glanced over his shoulder, Fran looked so focused, watching his every move. He couldn’t help but notice how much he liked the curls in her hair and the sun kissed color of her skin. Truth be told, he didn’t actually need help in Spanish, he really just wanted an excuse to spend time with Francisca. She had always caught his interest, but it wasn’t until the disaster that was Liz had passed that he had finally worked up the courage to make a move. “So, you need to do some basic algebra to figure out the velocity.” Peter continued to scribble down his work step by step breaking it down as much as he could so Fran could understand it.  
Fran nodded her head trying to take in all of the information that Peter was giving to her “Okay so I do the ½ times the mass then divide that by the kinetic energy and I’ll get the velocity?” she asked. Peter nodded his head and smiled when Fran grinned signaling she understood “Sorry, it’s just confusing to me when it is a word problem like all of these usually are.” Fran was a numbers girl. She didn’t care to much about words in math problems because they always distracted her from what she really needed in the problem and sometimes they even gave her useless information. Fran’s stomach growled “Ah gee, I totally forgot about the food.” She said grabbing her stomach and laughing lightly. “We should take a break anyways.”

Peter nodded his head and quickly brought the takeout boxes over with chopsticks “Can you use chopsticks?” he asked curiously.

“Of course. I’m not uncultured.” Fran joked and cracked open one of the boxes “You know, I’ve never tried larb before. It’s pretty good, I like it” Fran continued digging into her delicious Taiwanese dish and looked over at Peter “Hey Peter?” She asked

“Hm?” Peter looked up with his mouth full of food, he quickly swallowed “Sorry, yeah, what’s up?”

Fran took a took a deep breath in “You didn’t actually need help in Spanish, did you?” She asked with a knowing look in her eyes.

Peter’s hands suddenly felt sweaty, he should have played it off better than he was. He really never asked her questions or even did his Spanish homework with Fran around, “Please don’t be mad at me.” He said quickly and looking away. He felt so stupid right now.

Fran grinned “It’s okay, Peter, I’m really happy you asked to help me with physics. I like getting to know you.”

Peter felt a wave of relief rush through him “I really like to spend time with you too.” He sounded bashful. Fran loved it, she didn’t know where her sudden interest in Peter had sparked from. Maybe it was how she liked his messy brown hair or the fact that he had offered to help her and befriend her when she had no one else. Peter knew he had to say it, May had purposefully set up the perfect opportunity for him to do so. “Actually. I like you a lot too, you know, as more than a friend.” Peter cleared his throat shifted uncomfortably in his position on the couch. There was an uncomfortable silence that had settled around them, Fran really didn’t know what to say, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to say that and make things weird.” Peter said and ran a hand through his hair, now he really felt stupid.  
Fran shook her head “No, no, no” she quickly said, “Peter it’s okay I like you too I just wasn’t really expecting you to say that.”

Peter plopped back on the couch and rubbed his hands on his face “Thank god because I don’t know what I would have done if you left and I had to eat all this food all by myself.” he said laughing, Fran joined in the laughter, “So I guess with that being said, would you like to go on a date somewhere that isn’t Delmar’s” Peter asked grinning?

Fran’s face felt hot and turned a light shade of pink “Um, yeah sure! I would really like to.” Her excitement masked the thoughts of her father’s disapproval of the situation.

Peter looked over at Fran and wanted to talk about something other than Physics for once and break the silence now that their secret had been told “What is that computer stuff you’ve been working on in shop?” He asked curiously.

Fran shrugged her shoulders “I don’t know I guess you could say I’m trying to build a Franken computer.”  
Peter’s ears perked up. He was particularly knowledgeable about computers and technology in general “Really how?” he was genuinely interested.

Fran didn’t really have people genuinely interested in her project “Well I was dumpster diving and I found a bunch of pieces and then I ordered the ones I could find or that were broken and I just have sort of been piecing it together as I go.”

Peter narrowed his eyes in thought “What do you do with the pieces that aren’t compatible though?”

Fran’s posture stiffened. What was she going to do tell Peter, the boy she had just admitted her feelings to, that she sent different wavelengths of electricity through the broken and noncompatible pieces to get them to work? “I don’t know I just toss them aside for a different project or incase I’ll need it later.” She said shrugging it off. No, the answer was no. She wasn’t he would probably run in terror.

“So you are like good at building computers and stuff?” Peter asked.

Fran nodded her head “Yeah if you have something broken I guarantee I can fix it.”

Peter pursed his lips “Bet!” He said and quickly ran into his room and brought out an old TV VCR combo, “I got this a few years ago and I have never gotten it to work.”

Fran frowned “Yeah I guess I can take a look at it.” She said and grabbed a set of tools that Peter had also brought out. She opened it up and looked at the hardware inside “Wow this is dated.” She said opening it with a puff of dust came from inside it. Fran poked around and looked at the television, it was so old it had tubes inside it. She felt around trying to get a visual of all of the parts “some of these are so corroded from rust that I don’t think it’ll ever work.” She said looking up at Peter. That was a lie, she knew all she needed to do was zap it, literally, and it’s be working like new again. But she couldn’t risk Peter seeing.

Peter frowned “Yeah, that’s what I thought happened to it too. I just like to fix things like this that I find in the trash and then sell it off to a pawn store for cash.” Peter admitted “It’s kind of a hobby of mine.”

Fran smiled, that was an interesting hobby, but she suspected the boy was full of surprises that she would find out about sooner than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Quién es este gabacho, Paca- Who is this white boy, paca?  
> Se llamo Peter, papa - His name is Peter, papa  
> él me está ayudando a estudiar por la clases- He is helping me study for classes  
> Me llamo Peter, encantado -my name is Peter nice to meet you.  
> Igualmente- likewise


	3. Chapter 3

Francisca chewed on her lip as she a hand through her hair and stared down at her physics exam. This was it, the moment of truth for her, it was the physics exam that would either boost her grade high enough to pass the remining few months of the class of make her fail and lose her scholarship. She glanced over her shoulder at Peter who gave her a reassuring look and then looked at the clock. It was a midterm so they had an hour and a half to complete it. “You may start.” Ms. Moran said after passing the papers out to everyone.

Fran exhaled deeply and started the meticulous work that was required of her. She finished the first problem and glanced at the clock, it had taken her 10 minutes. She was starting to panic that she wouldn’t get done with the exam on time. She rubbed her hands on her face and tried to clear her mind and focus. The next time she glanced at the clock was when Peter had gotten up and handed his exam in, he had only taken an hour to complete it. He looked at her and gave her a thumbs up and walked out of the room presumably to head to his next class early or study in the library. “You have 10 minutes.” She heard Ms. Moran call out. She looked at her messy handwriting as she finished up the very last problem and then did one quick look over before handing it in. Fran felt indifferent about her exam score and was just anxious to get her grade back after the weekend.  
She walked to her shop class that she had with Peter and Ned, but Peter was nowhere to be found. “Hey Ned, where’s Peter?” she asked.

Ned looked up “Uh.” He said caught off guard “He said something about the Start internship and left after physics.” It sounded like more of a question than an answer.

“Hmm, okay. Thanks” she turned back towards her station and made the finishing touches towards her franken laptop. She was really excited to show Peter, but it would have to wait for their date tonight. He was supposed to be taking her to an Italian restaurant near his house for pizza, she was really hoping that it wasn’t an excuse to stand her up. Once school was over Fran decided to call Peter. She stood in the front quad of her school and listened to her phone ring a few times before a pick up.

“Uh, hello?” Peter asked.

“Hey Peter, it’s Frankie, Ned said you needed to leave for the Stark internship?” Fran didn’t know where Peter was but it sounded noisy.

“Oh yeah. Mr. Stark called and said I needed to finish up some work really quick.” Peter was huffing heavily and was out of breath. “Can you just meet me at my house? Then we can walk over together?”  
Fran was still confused “Where are you?” Something suspiciously sounded like an explosion in the background.

“Oh, the lab it just super noisy, there’s all kinds of projects going on. I need to go, but I’ll see you for the date, bye!” Peter quickly said and hung up before Fran even had a chance to answer.

Fran played with a strand of her hair and sighed before heading to the bus to Peter’s home. She arrived in around 15 minutes and was buzzed in by Aunt May. She seemed really excited to see Fran “Where’s Peter?” May asked.

Fran shrugged her shoulders “I don’t know he said something about the internship.” She plopped down on the couch and opened up her backpack and pulled out calculus homework.

“Oh I’m sure he won’t be too long. I’m making meatloaf do you want any?” May called from the kitchen.

Fran felt like she was at home, much like her own mom, May seemed to always be cooking whenever she was home too. “No thank you, I don’t want to be full for later.” But soon later came and went and minutes turned into hours. Fran looked at her phone and saw that three hours had passed. She frowned, no messages from Peter either. Fran looked behind her, no Aunt May, she remembered May needed to leave for errands.  
Fran sighed and went into Peter’s room, she picked up the old combo TV VCR set and opened it once more looking at the parts. She placed her palm on it turning the device on, since it was broken beyond repair once she took her hands off it shut back down. Fran had many abilities, turning technology on just by touching it was one. She laid back on his twin bunk bed, it was comfortable enough but the creaky springs still poked at her back as she laid there. She placed her hand on her phone and closed her eyes. Suddenly a rush of zeros and ones flashed through her mind and her eyes darted back and forth under her eyelids searching for the location of Peter’s phone. It wasn’t long until she found it. Peter’s phone was connected to some sort of Bluetooth device she had never felt before. Her subconscious traveled through the hardware of the system getting a ping on Peter’s location. It was somewhere in Upstate New York?  
She heard his voice through the system “Karen!” He sounded frustrated.  
Francisca was confused, why would Peter need to travel so far away from Queens for something Mr. Stark needed and who was Karen? That was all she could gather before she was booted from the system and shot up in Peter’s bunk bed covered in sweat. Her cybermind ability took a lot out of her and exhausted her especially when traveling from different systems. She laid back down and was unable to keep her eyes open before she drifted asleep.  
Fran hated to say that she was a light sleeper because of the neighborhood she lived in, but she was, she was always on alert especially since her neighbor’s homes were frequently broken into. Her home was broken into once but it was when her family went on a weekend visit to see some family in Boston. So, naturally she woke up immediately when she heard the window open with a soft click. Fran jumped and opened her eyes. They were blurry with sleep but a thin red blur moved around the room silently and looked like it had climbed down from the ceiling? She was confused and blinked a few more times to see Peter removing his mask “Peter?” she asked

Peter froze, he could see in his mirror hanging on his door that Fran was sitting up in his bed, her eyes heavy in sleep. He turned around with messy hair and a red face and fresh bruise under his eye. He opened his mouth but didn’t know what to say. He was going to just say he was mugged and that was the cause of his tardiness and black eye. But for some reason, explaining that he was Spider-man was much harder than he thought it would be. “This isn’t a dream, is it?” Fran asked.

Peter shifted awkwardly feeling vulnerable in his skin-tight suit having her brown eyes stare him down. “I don’t think you’d believe me if I said it was.” He ran a hand through his sweaty hair and let out a puff of air.

“I have a lot of questions,” Fran said calmly “But let me get you some ice for your face.” She smiled at him sympathetically, she could see his cheekbone beginning to swell and his eye starting to squint more and more due to the pressure. Within minutes she was back with a frozen bag of peas and handed them to Peter “Okay,” She said and ran a hand through her hair “Who the fuck is Karen?” Fran asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Peter tensed as the coolness from the frozen peas touched his bruised and swelling cheek “She is the lady in my suit.” Peter stated, then realized how mad it sounded, “I can phrase that better, she is the AI in my suit.” He looked down realizing he was still in his suit and wanted to change, it was hot and sticky and he probably smelled bad.

Fran felt stupid now. She was full ready to fight this Karen girl, but was relieved that no one was swooping in on her chance at a relationship with Peter. “Now,” Fran looked at Peter sitting with one puffy cheek and a bag of peas on his face, it was quite a sight “You’re Spider-man!” She said standing up finally bursting with all of her excitement “I don’t even care that we couldn’t go on our date tonight. This is crazy!” She shouted.

Peter stood up and put his gloved hand over her mouth “Shh!” He said, “You can’t tell anyone, please?” He begged, “Only Ned, Aunt May, and Mr. Stark know.” Peter also felt terrible about not being able to take Francisca out on their date. “Do you still want to get food?” Peter asked sounding slightly hopeful.

Fran’s face turned a light shade of pink, “Yeah, I mean if you’re feeling up to it.” She motioned to his face.

Peter shrugged his shoulders and stood up, he was stiff and felt like an 80-year-old man despite being 17, “Yeah I’ll feel better after a shower, I promise.” He said gathering his things and heading to the bathroom to shower and change. The water felt nice against his sore muscles and bruised body. He quickly got dressed and walked out holding his towel and suit to put away. He walked into his room and saw Fran watching his previously broken TV VCR combo system “What are you doing Fran?” Peter asked, “How’d you get that to work?” Fran jumped and turned around moving her hand from the side of the TV causing it to turn off and looked at Peter.

Her face was flushed “I, um,” She stuttered “Well, you’re not the only one who’s different.” She looked away from him.

Peter tilted his head in confusion “What do you mean?” He furrowed his brows trying to wrap his head around what Fran had said.

Fran shook her head “Never mind,” her stomach growled, she remembered that she had declined May’s meatloaf earlier in the day. It was around 10 pm. Nothing seemed to sleep in New York City, so they would have no trouble going to where they had originally planned, just a little later.

It was a few blocks from Peter’s home so they walked together, Peter’s hand nervously brushed against Francisca’s. His hands were sweaty and beginning to callous from all of his fighting. She laced his fingers with his and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

Peter felt her fingers lace with his, her hands were soft and small against his own. He liked how warm they were, she always seemed to be significantly warmer than he was. His hands were always cold. He tensed at the feeling of them; he didn’t want to screw everything up like he had with Liz. But, her dad would have to be a winged supervillain trying to steal from Mr. Stark. He glanced over at Fran, she was slightly shorter than him and came to just under his shoulder, though her hair added some height for her. He liked how her ringlets bounced with steps and how relaxed she looked with him. He felt something stirring in his gut, but it wasn’t a bad feeling.

The walk was short when they reached the pizza place they were going to eat at. Peter looked up at its darkened windows and turned to Fran “I’m sorry.” He said looking down at his feet, “Things don’t usually close so early especially on Friday’s.”

Fran shrugged her shoulders “It’s okay. Come on I know somewhere we can go.” She said and grabbed his hand and pulled him along down a few more streets.

He was surprised at her strength when she pulled him. He stopped and looked up at the food truck she had stopped at. In delicate lettering it said Tamales; Peter was excited he had never tried a tamale before. Fran led him up to the stand “Do you want red or green?” She asked, the blank look that came across Peter’s face let her know that he had no idea what she was saying. “I’ll just get one of each, then we can share.” She smiled and ordered a red and a green tamale and two elotes.

Peter quickly butted in “I got it!” He said handing the man in the truck the money before Francisca could protest. He left the change as a generous tip. With all of their walking they ended up near the Flushing Meadows Corona park, it was after hours but they still found a picnic bench to eat at. Fran opened up the two plastic containers to reveal the red and green tamales and two elote cups which consisted of corn with butter, mayonnaise, chili powder, and a lime.

She handed Peter a spoon as he looked questioningly at his cup, “Just eat it Peter, it’s not going to kill you.” She laughed and dug in.

Peter looked at the tamale that Fran had cut in half, he had one red half and one green half, he frowned having no idea how to eat them “Hey, um Fran?” Peter asked, “I don’t know how to eat this.” He said bashfully.

Fran smiled and grabbed their forks and spread open the corn husk cocoon to reveal the actual tamale itself “Don’t eat the corn husk, that’s just for cooking it.” She smiled, she was excited to see Peter eat his first tamale but was also nervous because she didn’t know how he would react to the spiciness of the food.

Peter quickly scarfed down his elote and then his two tamales within the blink of an eye, since he had been bit by the spider his metabolism had been working at inhuman speeds and required him to snack a lot throughout the day. “Wasn’t that spicy?” Fran asked.

Peter shrugged his shoulders innocently “No I really like spicy food.”

Fran furrowed her brows “Really?” She asked.

Peter nodded his head “Yeah May and I eat out at a lot of Asian restaurants and she got me hooked on it.” Peter watched Fran eating her food, “What did you mean about what you said earlier?” Peter asked.

Fran looked back finishing the last of her food “What do you mean?”

Peter locked eyes with her “I guess what I mean is how did you get that TV to turn back on after you said it was unfixable.” He asked, he wasn’t stupid, gullible sure, but not stupid.

Fran shifted uncomfortably and stood up, she walked over to a street lamp and put her hand on it and suddenly the lamp flickered and turned off, once she lifted her hands off the lamp, it turned back on. Peter looked at her wide eyes “How did you do that?” He asked, surly it wasn’t impossible that she could turn things on and off just by touching them, he could climb walls and defy physics.

Walking back, Fran shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know, my mom says it runs in our family. It started off as lightning and then has evolved as the society had progressed.” She gathered their trash and threw it away, trying to think of a way to better explain it to him “My brain is linked to anything that had electricity running through it, but I can get blocked by firewalls and if something is broken beyond repair it can’t sustain itself once I break contact.”

Peter looked at her amazed “Wow.” He said, what were the odds that the girl he liked was also different like him? The answer was with track record, in his favor. Peter was sitting cross-legged on top of the picnic table. He looked up at the sky, he could only make out a hand full of stars and the moon, he frowned, in a universe so vast their vision was clouded by the light pollution. He tensed feeling pressure in his lap and looked down to see that Fran had laid her head on his lap and was looking up at the sky as well. He nervously ran a hand through her hair. It was soft, yet coarse. He didn’t know quite how to describe it. He played with the ringlets in her hair and felt her hum in approval. “Do you want me to walk you home later?” He asked.

Fran opened her eyes, she had closed them feeling relaxed from Peter playing with her hair and shrugged her shoulders “I mean it’s late enough that my parents won’t be awake.” She said and glanced up seeing a worried expression on Peter’s face.

“Why doesn’t your dad like me?” He asked frowning.

Fran pursed her lips trying to think of a delicate way to phrase her thoughts, but couldn’t “In all honesty it’s because you’re white.” She said feeling slightly ashamed of how her parents thought, but given how her parents and family have been treated in the past she felt as though their prejudice was expected.

Peter continued to run his fingers through her hair feeling comforted by it “So what are we going to do?” He asked, “Are we just going to hide us from them?”

Fran looked up and saw Peter staring down at her, their brown eyes locked, there was something inside them that made her feel safe whenever she was with him “I think for a little bit it would be okay.” Peter nodded his head understanding why she wanted to keep their relationship a secret.

“But I guess to answer your question, I’d like it if you walked me home.” She said and smiled at him, “Also I forgot to mention this earlier, but tried to hack into your suit earlier without knowing.” She looked away feeling slightly ashamed.

Peter let out a laugh “Karen had mentioned something about someone trying to snoop around.” He put his hand at his hand down on the picnic table next to Fran “I’m glad it wasn’t someone trying to get in that wasn’t supposed to.”

Fran nodded her head in agreement and sat up “I think I should probably head back home soon. My parents aren’t going to be happy with me staying out late again.” She hopped off the table and waited for Peter to follow which he did “Do you think we should call a cab?” Fran looked over her shoulder.

Peter shrugged his head and pulled his phone out “It’s about an hour walk but a 30-minute cab ride give or take.” He said frowning, he didn’t know the exact address so he just plugged in Delmar’s address. Peter and Fran made their way back to Queens Boulevard and Peter stood out on the side of the street and waved an arm “Taxi!” He shouted like a true New Yorker. After several angry honks and swerves a Taxi finally stopped, he told them the address to Delmar’s and they rode in silence, both having too much anxiety to talk while there was a driver in the car.

Fran arched her brow when she saw that they’d stopped at Delmar’s and looked questioningly at Peter “Sorry, I don’t know your address.” He said shutting the door to the cab, “But this way we can still walk together.” The taxi drove off after they paid the fare and Peter looked at Fran, he swallowed thickly and his hands felt clammy like they always did when he was nervous. Was he this nervous when he first met Tony Stark, or fought Captain America? The answer was no. But Fran seemed to have this effect on him that made him want to be his best around her. “H-hey Fran?”

Fran turned and saw that Peter had not left the spot that the taxi had dropped them off in “Yeah Peter?” she asked turning and walking back towards him a few feet.

He was shifting uncomfortably and looked up at her, he looked absolutely petrified with nerves, “I, um, I really like you,” He said trying to figure his words out, he thought he was going to run out of air just by talking “And I, I was wondering if I could you know, maybe kiss you?” The last part was sort of mushed together.

Fran’s face softened, she had never been kissed before she nodded her head “Yeah, I think that would be cool.” She said and then mentally kicked herself for saying that, could she really not have come up with another way to answer?

Peter nervously stepped forward and closed the gap between them and leaned forward until the tip of his nose touched hers. Fran could feel his shaky breath on her face as Peter put one hand around her waist hesitantly and brought his other hand up and tilted her chin up towards him. He craned his neck down and placed a hesitant peck on her lips, he lingered feeling her smooth lips against his chapped ones and pulled away. He watched Fran’s eyes flutter open and her cheeks flushed red. He could feel her heart beating against his chest due to his heightened senses. Fran smiled up at Peter and then buried her face into his chest for a tight hug. Peter gave her a gentle squeeze and buried his face in her mane of hair, he inhaled deeply and liked how it smelled like coconuts and vanilla.

Fran pulled her head back and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Peter again but was met by him having the same idea and leaning down, their teeth clanked and they pulled away laughing; Peter looked down at his watch and saw that it read 1:34 am. He let out a puff of air and sighed “We should probably actually head back now.” He said frowning.

Fran nodded her head and grabbed Peter’s hand once more as they began their walk to her home. It was dark so she was thankful for him offering to walk her home. This time he remembered to stop once they reached her street corner and let her walk the rest of the way. Fran looked up at Peter and smiled before kissing his cheek “Good night Peter, I had a lot of fun tonight.” She smiled and scrunched her nose.

Peter smiled back, he had a sudden boost of confidence after kissing her “Yeah I did too, maybe we can hang out this weekend?” He asked.

Fran nodded her head “Yeah! I’ll text you when I have some free time, maybe we shouldn’t stay out as late next time.” She said and laughed before turning on her heels and walking to her apartment building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually feel super good about this chapter. I feel like I'm really starting to get the hang of their character development. Let me know what you all think!


	4. Chapter 4

Fran and Peter’s relation had gone on for the better part of 3 months. It was summer now and with Ned gone at advanced space camp, Peter needed someone to be his ‘guy in the chair’ so naturally he asked Fran since she was essentially a computer system. When Peter asked Fran she was nervous, she didn’t have the technology at her disposal to help him like Ned had. So, Peter had arranged a meeting with Mr. Stark through help of Happy. Fran protested but Peter said to look at as company equipment which made her feel better. 

Fran waited nervously at THE Avengers compound in Mr. Stark’s waiting room for his office. May had drove her and Peter here for the meeting since it was so far way. Peter sat next to Fran and put a hand on her leg, she didn’t even notice her leg had been bouncing up and down like an earthquake for the last 5 minutes. Fran smiled and grabbed Peter’s hand and relaxed when she felt is thumb rubbing circles on the back of her hand. Fran perked up at the sound of the handle to Mr. Stark’s office turning she removed her hand from Peter’s and stood up to greet Mr. Stark. He was not what she expected, he was wearing jeans and an AC/DC shirt and looked very casual. Here she had put a nicer dress on for meeting him hoping to make an impression.

“Underoos, is this the girl you’ve been telling me about?” He asked shaking Fran’s hand.

Peter stood up and smiled “Yeah this is Francisca, Fran this is Mr. Stark.” 

Tony clapped Peter on the shoulder and grinned “She’s got a better grip than you do.” He said and turned towards Fran “So Frankie, is it okay if I call you that” Fran nodded her head, but knew that even if she said no he would keep calling her that. 

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Stark, as Peter said I’m Francisca Amador- Silva.” She said using her full name.

Tony grinned “Please just call me Tony.” She still felt intimidated at being in the presence of a billionaire genius. Tony had led them into his office, it was messy with different schematics and blueprints throughout the surface and files stacked on the floor. “So, tell me exactly what you need.” 

Peter pointed his thumb towards Fran “She can go inside computers.” Wow, such a way with words. 

Fran smiled nervously as Tony cocked his eyebrow at them “She can what?” He asked.

“I just need a computer Mr. Stark, Peter said ne needs a guy in the chair since Ned is gone.” Fran sighed, she hated asking for things from other people. 

“I guess this time it would be a lady in the chair.” Tony said flashing Fran a toothy grin. 

Fran’s face flushed “Yeah, I guess so.” She looked away and crossed her arms “What Peter was trying to say I guess was that I have, you know, powers too.” She looked up at Tony who urged her to continue. She touched a tablet that he had sitting out on his desk and the screen went dark, when she touched it again the tablet turned back on. “You have around 567 gigabits stored on here along with around 175 files, they’re large and mostly prototypes. You have 3 terabits of storage on here.” 

Tony’s eyes widened “That’s quite the party trick you have there Simba” Fran frowned at her new nickname, presumably due to her hair.

“She almost got into the Spider-man suit” Peter pointed out.

Tony shifted his weight in his chair and crossed his legs casually “Remotely?” he asked.

Fran nodded her head “I can travel from different devices but it’s hard and exhausting. I got kicked out before I could get anything other than a general location.” Being kicked off a device was exactly how it sounded, it knocked the wind out of her depending on how secure the technology was. After being kicked out of Karen’s system it felt like Captain America had punched her in the gut. 

Tony stood up and motioned for Peter to come with him “Not you, you stay here. Come on kid we need to get Simba’s things.” He said walking to the door with Peter following like a duckling. 

Tony looked over at Peter and put an arm around his shoulder “Wow kid I didn’t know you had it in you!” He said and gave him a friendly squeeze “She’s a keeper, but be careful those Latina’s are spicy ones. Don’t piss her off.” 

Peter let out a breathy laugh “Thanks Mr. Stark,” He said and held his arms out as Tony began to pile things in his arms for Fran to take home with her. It was all neatly contained in a box that had Stark Industries stamped on the side 

“Remember that gray area I told you about,” Tony asked looking at Peter like a concerned parent. Peter nodded his head “Stay in there, not like last time.” He said and turned on his heel and headed back to his office where Fran waited patiently. “So, Frank, I have a few things for you,” He said and grabbed the box from Peter “First this is a watch, wear it, it’s essentially a smartwatch, but better. I have a Bluetooth ear piece and laptop in here.” He said explaining the few simple things that he was giving to Fran. 

Fran cleared her throat, if she came home with these her parents would be suspicious “What do I tell my parents?” She asked, they would most definitely think she stole all of this from somewhere. 

“I’ll send a letter to the house saying you’re the newest member of our Stark Internship just like Peter.” Tony stated, Fran relaxed and felt a weight off her shoulders, “Now, it looks like Aunt Hottie is here to pick you up.” He said looking at his separate monitor that had the security footage on it. Sure enough, May had pulled up in her car and was waiting patiently. Tony walked the two out of the compound an up to the car, probably to see May. The two made flirtatious small talk as Fran and Peter loaded their new toys into the car. 

May dropped the two off at the front of their apartment building “I have to pick up some groceries. But I’ll be back soon.” She called out the window and drove off. 

Fran was always shocked that May trusted Peter alone with a girl, much less his girlfriend. She laughed a little to herself, it wasn’t like Peter had taken advantage of any of the time they had alone, they hadn’t done much other than kissing since they started dating. Fran would be lying if she had said she didn’t feel pent up sexual frustration towards Peter. 

Peter let them into his apartment and Fran carried the box to his room and set it down next to where she was sitting on his bed as she dug through it. She pulled the watch out and touched it, it turned on and a hologram menu had popped up from the spot on her wrist that she had put the watch. “Peter come check this out!” 

Peter quickly rushed into the room and plopped down next to her on his bed “Woah!” He said grabbing her arm and looking at the watch on her wrist. He looked back up at Fran and was met with a furious kiss. Peter was taken back at first but quickly kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Peter could feel her heard pounding against his chest, he loved the feeling, the effect he had over her. 

Fran shifted and crawled on top of Peter’s lap with her legs wrapping around his waist and the top of her curly hair touching the bunk bed above the. Peter tensed up, they had never done something like this before. The new pressure on his lower region was almost too much to handle. He let out a whiney groan and tentatively tasted her with his tongue deepening the kiss. Fran gasped as she felt him pressing against her core and sucked on his tongue. Peter pulled away and left a train of hot wet kisses down her neck. 

Fran gasped and arched her neck and ran a hand through Peter’s wavy hair, she shifted and ground her hips hard against peters. He bucked his hips at the unfamiliar feeling and leaned biting his lip to keep quiet as he looked at Fran with wide eyes and blown pupils. “Fran,” He said with a shaky breath and leaning his forehead against hers “We should stop.” He felt like he was practically suffocating. 

Fran nodded her head and looked up at Peter through hooded eyelids “Yeah,” she said and ran a hand through her hair, they were shaky “I’m sorry.” She whispered and let out a soft laugh. 

Peter kissed the tip of her nose “Don’t be,” He said and pulled her into a “I just think Aunt May coming up the stairs.” He said and swallowed the lump in his throat “I don’t know if I could have stopped if we kept going.” 

Fran blushed furiously and moved to her spot next to Peter as she heard the front door open, and sure enough May walked home. That was closer than she had hoped for, “We should probably set this computer up” She said with her voice cracking. 

May poked her head into Peter’s room and gave a cheeky grin “I hope you two didn’t have too much fun while I was gone!” She said and gave Peter a wink. 

Peter’s face turned bright red “With everything Mr. Stark gave us, we might!” He said and laughed nervously, watching Fran fiddle with the computer. Her face was scrunched in focus and she was chewing on her lower lip as she furiously typed away. 

It was a matter of days until her Parents had received a letter from Stark Industries informing them of her acceptance in the internship. “Who is this Tony Stark?” Her father asked. 

“He own’s a big company in Upstate New York, I thought it would be nice because it pays well.” Fran lied through her teeth, she hated lying to her parents. 

Her father scanned the pages of the document he was sent “A three-week training?” He frowned looking at the paper.

Fran walked over and looked at the paper and sure enough, there it was in professional font, stating that she had a required 3-week training that she needed to attend at the headquarters before she could formally accept the invitation. Fran chewed on her lip and watched her Father’s mental debate, weighing out the pros and cons of allowing her to go. “You can go, but you have to come home on the weekends. I don’t care what this Tony Stark says.” He said and hung the paper on the fridge.

Fran let out a sigh of relief and pulled her phone out sending Peter a text asking if he knew about the three-week training. Within the hour Peter responded saying that Mr. Stark had called saying that they were needed at the compound for something. They were getting picked up in two days. She walked over to the hanging sheet of paper and read the date of departure, it said that someone would be coming to pick her up two days from now. 

Her two days of no sleep and packing had come quicker than she had hoped, saying good-bye to her family was hard, this would be the longest she would go without seeing them every day but thankfully she would see them when the weekend was over. She got in the car and was greeted by Happy Hogan who informed her they would be going to pick up Peter next. “Mr. Hogan?” Fran asked. Happy glanced in the rearview mirror at her “My dad said he wanted me to come home during the weekends, is that okay?” She asked nervously as the car pulled away from her street.

Happy sighed and shrugged his shoulder “We’ll have to talk to Tony about it later.” He said. 

The rest of their ride was uncomfortably silent, Fran never knew what to say during car rides. They pulled up to Peter’s apartment and he quickly got in the car and began bombarding Happy with questions which were promptly ignored or deflected. Happy looked in the mirror and furrowed his brows “You see her, kid?” He asked. Peter stopped what he was saying and looked over at Fran and nodded his head “It would be nice if you were more like her and didn’t talk as much.”

Peter smiled and laughed “Aw, come on Mr. Happy I just want to know what Mr. Stark needs us for all of a sudden.” 

Fran liked how curious Peter was about everything and that whenever he was nervous he couldn’t stop talking. It was something she figured out in her three months of dating him. But she was also curious as to why Mr. Stark needed them all of a sudden; soon their long car ride was nearing an end as they saw the hustle and bustle of the Avenger’s Compound coming into view, she could practically feel the excitement radiating off Peter’s body. Happy quickly showed them to where they would be staying, they had rooms right next to each other, Peter turned towards her “I bet our rooms are near the other Avengers too.” He whispered. After setting their things in their respected rooms and before Peter and Francisca had the opportunity to snoop around, Happy instructed them that they would be going to see Mr. Stark once more. 

Fran and Peter followed Happy down the various hallways towards Mr. Stark’s lab. When the doors opened, Peter’s eyes widened to the size of saucers. Mr. Stark looked up at them and then at the curious boy “Don’t touch anything.” He said walking over. 

“Mr. Stark do you have a top-secret mission for us?” Peter asked looking up at his idol.

Tony pointed towards Peter “Actually Underoos,” He said, “You’re right this time, I do.” Fran thought Peter was going to implode with excitement, but before he could say anything Tony interrupted “I told you if I needed you my people would call you kid.” 

Fran crossed her arms over her chest “I didn’t sign up to do any of this.” She said with a small frown.

Tony glanced over at Francisca “Actually, Q-Tip, when you started hanging around, him, and came and told me about what you can do you did.” He said correcting her. 

Fran tensed and shifted, she didn’t like Tony’s asshole attitude but realized he was right. She didn’t even think of the consequences on revealing herself to him. Her silence was an indication to move on and explain what they would be doing. Tony walked over to one of his stations and threw Fran a pair of glasses which she promptly caught “I know you wear contacts, so I got your prescription from your doctor and had these made for you.” He said.

Fran looked at the frames in her hand, they just looked like a pair of glasses, nothing special, but she knew if Tony had developed them they had to do something interesting “What do they do?” She asked. 

“Everything.” Tony said in a matter-of-fact way. The questioning looks on Fran’s face urged him to continue, “Since you are going to be doing a lot of the remote work for Peter I figured it would be nice to have a backup or something less obvious than the watch.” He said glancing down to her wrist, smiling when he saw the watch on it “It’s nice to keep your options open.” Tony then pointed to a door on the far side of his lab “That’s where you will be working to help the Kid, I’m sure you can figure it out on during your down time tonight.” 

Fran looked at the door and was excited, she had an office? Well it wasn’t exactly an office but it was still her own personal workstation. It was the first time in a long time she had a space to call her own, specifically in the last 5 months since her brother was born. “We’re going to go over the mission later tonight after dinner. If you see something that screams touch it, please don’t.” Tony said turning back to his work station working on an upgrade that looked like Falcon’s wingsuit. 

Happy led them back to their rooms where Fran quickly ran into the bathroom and took her contacts out and put the glasses on. They were large black framed square glasses with a little ear piece that wrapped around her right ear. Fran hesitantly opened her eyes, it had been ages since she had last worn her glasses. She looked in the mirror and her blurry vision soon cleared and she looked in the mirror hardly recognizing herself without her contacts in. “Wow,” She heard behind her and turned to see Peter looking at her “You look really nice with glasses on.” He said smiling. If having a thing for girls with glasses was a thing, it was a thing that Peter had. “I didn’t even know you wore glasses.”

Fran sighed and laughed “Yeah I don’t like wearing them, I think I look better without them on.” She said turning away from Peter’s gaze. 

Peter wrapped his arms around Fran’s waist and kissed her cheek “I think they look nice.” He said and buried his face into her hair. “Come on we should go get some dinner.” He said letting go and walking out the door with Fran following in suit. 

It took a little bit for her to get the hang of how the glasses worked, she grabbed her plate of food and sat down in the lunch area, they served lunches just like how they did in high school, but they were much better because Tony paid for the cooks. Peter sat across from her and they began to dig in, naturally because of his sped-up metabolism he grabbed a significantly larger amount of food than she did. He quickly grabbed her wrist “Oh my god Fran look!” He said, Fran started to turn her head and Peter shook his head “No stop, don’t be obvious!” He let go and leaned his head in “Black widow is here.” He sounded so excited.

Fran smiled and rolled her eyes “Sure, Peter” She said and turned in her seat and sure shit she saw a red head that shockingly resembled Natasha Romanoff walking through the cafeteria with Tony Stark following her, “Wow, you’re right.” She said and watched them walk into a hallway. 

Peter stood up and looked over his shoulder “Come on, we have to see what they’re doing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy cliffhanger!!! 
> 
> I'm super busy these next few weeks but I'm writing when I have downtime I'm also working on a Bucky Barnes X OFC story too that should come out sometime this weekend as well as an update for this chapter. I have a lot of ideas I just need to figure out the best one. Also, I might add a little smut?? I don't know yet. This chapter was to kind of dance around the idea of adding that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut?
> 
> You should already know that with the rating I have on here

Fran gripped hard on the back of Peter’s shirt and pulled him back “Peter, I don’t think this is a good idea, we should just wait for them to call us in for the meeting like Mr. Stark said.” 

Peter shrugged her off “Come on Fran, where’s the fun in that?” He said and ran off down the hallway letting his curiosity get the best of him. 

Fran sighed and ran a hand through her curly locks and reluctantly followed him. Peter stood a few feet away from the door, since he had enhanced senses he could hear, but all Fran could hear was muffled noises. She sighed and leaned against the wall regretting having come in the first place. “Woah.” He whispered and turned towards Fran “They said something about illegal weapons dealing.”

While Peter was caught up in telling Fran about their potential mission a voice cleared behind them causing Peter to jump. Tony stood before them and crossed his arms over his chest “You should really get better at eavesdropping kid,” He said, “Now I’m assuming at least one of you heard me debrief with Mrs. Romanoff.”

Fran shook her head no “I didn’t hear anything Mr. Stark.” She said and shot Peter a glance. 

“Either way you two come on,” He said and brought them into the room with Natasha. 

They sat at the less than comfortable chairs and listened intently as Tony began to explain why exactly he brought them to the compound in the first place. A face popped up on a screen at the end of the table “This is Spencer Holloway, Mr. Holloway worked with SHIELD when it was still up and running, but after it was shut down stole millions of dollars’ worth of weapons and technology and has been selling it to foreign countries.” Fran looked at the pictures that flashed across the screen and scrunched her nose at the man. “Spence has recently come back up on our radar after selling to Symkaria, a small country near Romania and Serbia. What I need you two to do is go along with Mrs. Romanoff and collect surveillance and information on him.” 

Peter furrowed his brows “Why are we just collecting information should we take him down?” he asked. 

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, he knew Peter would ask this “Yes, we should, but before we do we need to collect intelligence so we don’t get in legal trouble when we storm in there.” Tony turned and looked at Fran “You q-tip are going to be manning the stations here with me while Nat and Peter go to his compound and gather information.” 

“When do I leave?” Peter asked nervously, this was his first official mission, was he an avenger now? 

“The day after tomorrow.” Tony said and started to look through papers signaling their meeting was over “You need to use most of tomorrow for brief training for the upgrades I installed and I need to lead Ms. Silva through how to use the computer system here.” He said not even bothering to look up. 

Fran and Peter walked back to their rooms and decided to hang out in Fran’s room and watch movies. They settled on Star Wars like usual. Peter laid back on Fran’s bed with his arms behind his head and sighed when Fran leaned her head on his chest “You should come up with a superhero name Fran.” Peter said grinning.

Fran laughed “I’m not a superhero though, I just work behind the scenes.” 

Peter wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him “Nonsense,” He said and smiled “What about something like Circuit?” He asked 

Fran shrugged her shoulders “I don’t know I don’t think I should have a name.” She said and buried her head into the crook of Peter’s neck. 

Peter leaned his head on Fran’s “Yeah, but what about if people find out who you are?” He asked and locked eyes with Fran “I can’t stand the thought of something bad happening to you.” Peter could feel Fran’s heart beating against his chest, their movie being forgotten. 

The look on Peter’s face caused Fran’s heart to melt “You’re right.” She said and craned her neck up and kissed Peter. Peter sighed into the kiss and pulled Fran closer to him burring his other hand in her mane of hair. Fran quickly swung her legs over Peter’ waist and straddle him.

Peter gasped feeling pressure on his hardening lower region “Fran.” He groaned “Do you think… we should… you know?” He said and looked down at where their hips were meeting. 

Fran’s face flushed and she sat up on Peter’s lap and swallowed the lump in her throat “Well, I mean… if you want to.” She said chewing on her lower lip nervously. 

Despite their three months of dating, Fran and Peter had yet to do anything besides getting a little handsy while making out. “I just,” Peter grabbed one of her hands and laced his fingers with hers “I just- I want to make sure you want to.” Peter brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. 

This was a conversation they had a lot, they were both virgins, so Peter wanted to make sure they were both ready and comfortable. Fran leaned down and cupped Peter’s face and kissed him hard “I do.” She said pulling back and resting her forehead on his. 

Peter adjusted himself nervously so that he was sitting up and Fran’s legs were locked around his waist. Fran reached up and tugged his shirt over his head, no matter how many times she has seen Peter shirtless, it still never ceased to amaze her that despite his lanky look he was built like a rock. She ran her hand up down Peter’s chest and felt him shutter against her touch. Feeling his shaky breath on her face she leaned in to kiss him and ground her hips against his. 

Peter moved his head and began to pepper hot wet kissed down the side of her jaw leading to her neck where he licked and kissed her sweet spot “Peter,” Fran gasped.

He quickly jumped back “I’m sorry, are you okay?” He asked looking at Fran’s face. He was taken back by the raw beauty of her flushed cheeks and hooded eyelids.

Fran nodded her head “Yeah I’m perfect” she said in a breathy voice. 

Peter went back to kissing her neck and moved down to the collar of her shirt and looked up, she gave him a reassuring nod and he nervously pulled Fran’s shirt over her head and nervously fumbled with her bra. He had fought supervillains, gone through puberty, been crushed by buildings, and this was still harder to figure out than any of those. Finally giving up he sat back “Can you help me?” He asked sheepishly. 

Fran smiled and nodded her head reaching behind her back with one hand and opening it on the first try. Peter blew a strand of hair out of his face and looked down at Fran’s chest for the first time. The tightness in his pants felt even more uncomfortable than it previously had. He nervously touched her ample breasts kneading them experimentally earning a sigh from Fran’s mouth. Peter kissed down her collarbone to her chest and engulfed one of her breasts in his mouth tentatively licking and sucking on her hardening nipples while twisting and rolling the other in his hand. 

Fran ground herself into Peter’s hardening erection and sighed at the overwhelming feelings rushing through her causing a pool to develop between her legs. Peter rolled them over so her hovered over her and ghosted his fingertips over the button of her jeans “Please Peter” Fran’s voice was hoarse with lust. 

Peter’s fingertips shook as he pulled Fran’s pants down and saw the wet spot on them. Testing the waters, he knelt in between her legs and rubbed against her clothed core with his fingers, watching her every move. Fran gasped and she arched her back at the foreign feeling between her legs and gripped the bedsheets hard. Spidey powers or not, Peter knew once he entered her he would not last very long, so he was determined to get her off before that could happen. He pushed her panties to the side and with one shaky hand ran his fingers along her wet folds causing Francisca to shutter beneath him. He did it again this time with more pressure and hitting her sensitive nub. Fran jumped at the feeling and Peter quickly pulled his hand away “No, keep going that felt good.” She said spreading her legs further apart and pulling his hand back in place. 

Peter nodded his head and let out a shaky breath as he pulled her panties down and threw them along with the rest of their discarded clothing and marveled at his girlfriend completely bare for him. He looked over the swell of her breasts and down to the curves in her hips and to her glistening core, wet for him. He swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and inserted his fingers into her folds once again adding more pressure to the nub and rubbing it. 

Fran arched her back and let out a whiney moan. She had never felt like this even when she did it herself, there was something about Peter watching her with his mouth hanging open and his already dark brown eyes even darker and clouded with emotions. “Don’t stop,” She said and scrunched her eyes up her face twisting in pleasure. 

Peter’s brows furrowed with focus as he vigorously rubbed at her sweet spot with his thumb and inserted a finger into her tight core. A string of breathy high pitches whiney moans gave Peter que to continue his ministrations. He continued rubbing faster and faster not caring that his arm was getting sore. He couldn’t help but watch Fran during this intimate moment and writhing underneath him. He shuttered when he felt Fran grip his arm hard and hold him in place the scratching of her nails was sending his already amplified senses into overdrive. “S-so close.” Fran whined as she felt her stomach beginning to tighten and she rode Peter’s fingers until she felt herself clench around them gasped his name.

Fran’s legs shook as she tried to regain her composure “You good Fran?” Peter asked nervously looking down at his girlfriend whose eyes were still shut, watching her chest heave up and down.

She responded with pulling him into a furious wet kiss of clanking teeth as she moved herself, pushing Peter back. Francisca looked down at the bulge straining painfully against his jeans and with two shaky hands fumbled with the button on his jeans. Peter gently grabbed her hand and pulled it away “I got it.” He softly said and popped them open and with the help of Fran took them off so he was just in his boxers. Peter gulped nervously and looked down at Fran who looked at the tent in his boxers and was just as nervous as she was “Babe, you don’t have to…” He said trailing off

Fran shook her head “I want to make you feel good too.” Her voice was low, it made Peter shiver. 

Fran pushed his boxers down and gently grabbed at his cock and pumped her hand up and down. She looked up at Peter for approval and saw him looking down at her with his mouth hanging ajar, with a shaky breath he said, “Grab it harder.” Fran was scared she was going to hurt him, but followed his instructions and grasped his cock with a firmer grip and continued to pump him in her hands. She experimentally licked the tip causing Peter’s hips to jerk. Fran engulfed Peter’s cock into her mouth and worked him in tandem with her hand covering what she couldn’t fit and bobbed her head up and down. 

Peter bit down on his lip hard and groaned “Christ, Fran” He whined and ran his fingers through her coarse and curly hair and scraped his fingers against her scalp. Fran groaned in response the vibrations from her mouth causing Peter’s hips to jerk “Fran, Fran” He gasped “S-stop.” He said feeling a fire building in his belly. Fran released him and looked up with her wide brown eyes and lips red and plump from her actions earlier. Peter pulled her close to him and kissed her softly laying her back and fumbling nervously with the condom he had been carrying with him for the last few months just in case something like this would happen. He closed his eyes and with a shaky nervous hand rolled the condom on remembering the instructions he had read over and over again to be prepared for this moment. 

He positioned himself in front of Fran’s entrance “Ready?” He asked in a hoarse voice.

Fran nodded her head and looked up at Peter and watched as he looked down and guided himself in. The feeling was uncomfortable at first for Fran, it was tight and she had never been filled like this before. She looked up at Peter who’s mouth hung open lightly, he stood still too scared to move because of being afraid to hurt her “It’s okay Peter.” Fran said and lightly put her hand on his shoulder.

Peter swallowed thickly and nodded his head and began to move slowly thrusting his hips trying to get a feel for the motions. With his sense on overdrive, he felt like he couldn’t concentrate and felt like his brain was in a fog. He slowly worked his hips thrusting and building up speed until nothing but the sound of their breathy moans and skin on skin filled the air. Peter leaned back and gripped her hips changing his angle and going deeper than before “Oh fuck, Peter” Fran whined and raked her nails down his back.

Peter hissed in response at the burning against his sweaty skin “Jesus Fran, you feel so good.” His words slurred together drunk on pleasure, he could feel the knot in his stomach building up again as he neared his release. Fran’s mouth hung open, she was at a loss for words due to her mind just being overcome with ecstasy, all that left her mouth were breathy and whiney moans as she worked her hips to meet Peter’s thrusts. He slipped a finger down and began to feverishly rub Fran’s clit as she writhed beneath him. Peter’s thrusting started to lose rhythm and become erratic the closer he got to his release, he gripped Fran’s hips with bruising strength and pulled her close to his chest as he pounded in to her groaning loudly as he felt shockwaves run through him while reached his climax. He groaned pumping into her a few more times before pulling out and rolling over.

Fran rolled onto her side and moved a sweaty strand of hair out of Peter’s face and smiled at him “Hi,” she said smiling and huffing trying to catch her breath. 

Peter kissed Frans’s forehead “Hey.” He said and let out a breathy laugh. He nervously looked away “So, how was it?” He asked. 

Fran laid her head on Peter’s chest and inhaled his natural smell of lemon and coffee that was unique to him “It was everything I hoped it would be.” She said an adjusted herself so she and Peter were spooning. 

Peter smiled and nuzzled his head into her hair “Me too.” He said smiling. Usually it took a lot for Peter to be sore and exhausted, such as Captain America and Antman punching him in the face, but this left his joints aching in the best way possible. Peter pulled Fran close to him and shut his eyes and quickly drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it is a little lacking and short; I'm taking summer classes and they're currently kicking my ass right now. But, I don't really have a lot of experience writing smut let along first-time smut so I hope it was up to everyone's standards. I spent all of today and yesterday reading different articles that would help me write it. But I wanted to come out with something so I wouldn't leave you all hanging. I'm going to probably start only updating on weekends because I'm so busy. So I'll have all week to work on chapters. I'm currently at 39 pages. My goal is to add at least 6 pages for every chapter I write in my word document and I'm also working on getting a chapter up for a Winter Soldier fic. 
> 
> I appreciate all of your comments too! Coming on and seeing how many comments and kudos I'm getting is really helping me push through writing this and my research paper. 
> 
> XOXO


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends, this will be the final installment of this series, I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm terrible at writing battle scenes so I'm sorry if that part is kind of garbage. 
> 
> But if you would like me to write a sequel for while they're in college let me know! I was thinking about it and I might either leave it with just this or make a series.

When Francisca woke up the next morning, her back was warm and sweaty. She yawned and stretched her body out and looked over at Peter smiling. This was the first time she and Peter had ever shared a bed together, she ran her fingers through his hair and listened to him sigh in comfort. She liked the sound of his light snores and the firm grip he kept around her waist.

Peter’s eyes fluttered open, “Good morning.” He said and kissed Fran’s bare shoulder. His voice was raspy from sleep.

Fran rolled over and buried her head in Peter’s chest “We have to get up soon.” She said.

Peter nodded his head and lightly ghosted his fingers along Fran’s spine. “I know, I don’t want to get up.”

There was something different about the two now after last night’s actions. They felt closer together and like their relationship wasn’t something silly that was held between two teenagers. It felt like it was something more than that.

Their cuddling was interrupted by FRIDAY sounding over the speakers “Mr. Stark would like you both in his lab in an hour to start training.” She said.

Fran sighed and sat up “Come on Peter, we’ve got to go, we only have an hour to get ready.”

Peter let out a groan and sat up before putting his clothes back on. “Okay, we can shower and meet in the hallway when we're finished.” He said sighing.

Within 45 minutes the two were walking down to the lab together. Knocking on the door they were met with a loud “Come in,” That was muffled by the door.

They walked in and Tony handed Peter a new web shooter attachment “Here,” He said, “I fixed up your old web shooters and added some upgrades so you can have a more accurate target.” He turned towards Fran “Now, we are going to be going through lab stuff and you Parker are going to be working with Natasha on training for the mission.”

Peter was escorted off by Natasha for training and Fran was left alone with Tony. She felt nervous and like she needed to impress him. She followed Mr. Stark to his back room and was overwhelmed by the number of computer screens, there were 6 total screens on one desk and another 6 on a separate desk. There were also two keyboards per desk along with a radio system and two chairs “Ready to go curly-que?” Mr. Stark asked.

Fran nodded nervously and sat at one of the desks and let out a deep breath as Tony flipped all of the equipment on “Okay, now I’m sure you know how a computer works,” He joked “But I built these so they’re better.” Fran nodded her head and intently listened. “Everything is connected to your watch and glasses so you can remotely access any of these from anywhere.”

Her whole training took much longer than she had expected, but she was thankful she wasn’t getting her ass kicked by Black Widow like Peter probably was. Fran sighed and typed away on the mechanical keyboards admitting the clacking noises that came from it. In total, she had 8 screens that she could look at and keep track of which would be helpful because she could have eyes almost everywhere. With how they were set up Fran didn’t need to worry about changing the cameras manually. Stark gave her a list of all of the security cameras in the compound and she just thought the ID number and it switched over for her.

She scanned over the small book that had them and found ‘training gym- camera 042’ and switched screens. The camera switched between the multiple angles that were available for her to see until she picked the one looking down at Peter and Natasha.

Fran smiled to herself seeing Peter, who looked very obviously exhausted, he was literally crawling up the walls and sparring with Black Widow. She watched intently admiring his fighting style. She was glad she didn’t need to fight anyone because the door locked from the inside and needed a fingerprint and retinal scan to open from the outside.

Tony came back and handed her a sandwich and a bottle of water which she quickly scarfed down “You watching the kid?” He asked.

Fran nodded sheepishly “Yeah.” She said and turned away.

 “I can tell he likes you a lot.” Tony said and sat down in one of the rolling chairs, Fran perked up due to Tony’s comment catching her attention “The last time I saw his eyes light up like that was after he fought Cap.” Tony fought off the frown he felt remembering the fight against his friends.

“He talks about it all the time.” She said smiling softly

Tony nodded his head “He’s a keeper,” Fran couldn’t hide the big grin on her face, she loved how highly Tony talked of Peter. “They should be finishing up soon,” Tony added

Within the hour Natasha and Peter had met back in the lab where Fran and Tony were looking at his different robots. Peter’s face was streaked in dirt and scratches and his hair was damp from sweat.

“I see Nat worked you hard.” Tony said grinning and wrapping a comforting arm around Peter’s shoulder “But you stink, so I suggest you get cleaned up for dinner.”

Peter nodded walking stiffly to the hallway and Fran followed in suit. “How was your training?” Fran asked she knew it was hell but was still curious.

“It was fine, Black Widow wanted to teach me how to be a spy. She said I’m as graceful as a spider on roller-skates.” They both laughed, “What about you?”

Fran shrugged “It wasn’t anything too exciting, Mr. Stark showed me the surveillance room and walked me through how to use all of the equipment.”

Peter sighed and leaned against his bedroom door “I have never looked forward to a shower more in my entire life.” He said and let out a breathy laugh. He was beyond exhausted but needed to eat.

-

The next morning was when Peter was to leave for his reconnaissance mission, early in the morning he and Natasha loaded up the quin-jet and left for their destination. Natasha wasn’t terribly thrilled with how loud and garish his Spider-man suit was, but she really didn’t have an option and just needed to roll with it.

Fran was also up just as early with Tony making sure all of the equipment was set up and working properly.

In a few hours, they landed their plane in a remote location and continued the trek by car. Fran and Tony got the signal from Nat they headed to the back room and began their support.

Peter would take care of the outside of the building, while Nat was snooping around the inside, she thought this was best because a person dressed as a spider was a lot more noticeable than a black catsuit. 

“Okay,” Fran said intently watching the screen “Opening the door on my mark.” She said while overriding the controls for the door that Natasha was about to go into. It said library, but who knew what was actually behind the door. Fran furiously typed away on her keyboard with Tony watching over her shoulders as she remotely overrode the system to the door “And three, two, one, go.” She said and hit enter allowing the doors to slide open.

Natasha was met by 6 armed guards in a lab room “Peter, Natasha’s been seen she needs your help.” Fran said, “You need to get the situation under control before anyone else notices you are there.” She hissed feeling anxious watching Nat fighting off the guards “She is located on floor 6 on the east side of the building room 632.”

“On my way,” Peter said and quickly made his way there entering through an open window. She watched as the effortlessly webbed up the guards to keep them silent and out of the way as the two snooped and Fran and Tony kept watch, rotating different cameras around the area.

“Tony,” Nat said frowning to herself “I found something interesting.” Her own suit camera flashed on the screen as she was rummaging through the desk in the lab.

Tony carefully looked at the screen and moved his face closer “What is that” He said and scrunched his eyes, he could feel them straining to read the grainy text “Is that a list of buyers?” He asked, damn these guys were stupid.

Nat grinned “Yeah,” She said and took a picture of the files sending them to Fran and Tony’s location. “All we need now is an inventory.” She said and quickly ran out of the room stashing the folders on her person as she and Peter left.

The recon mission continued for a total of four days as the compound and area surrounding it was fairly small. Tony had mentioned that this was the final day and they had to find an inventory room. While Fran was busy looking through the various cameras in the compound, Tony was helping Nat and Peter navigate to the basement where they would hopefully find some sort of vault. This was mostly wishful thinking on Tony’s part. “Alright Widow, I need you to go towards your left, Fran noticed something different about the wall there, and kid you need to keep watch.” Tony watched intently as Nat ran her fingers along the dirty grout in the walls before she pushed in on one of the cement bricks and out popped a keypad. Nat scanned it to see what the most frequently used buttons were to figure out the key code. She pressed the combination and it flashed red.

“I can’t keep guessing Stark, an alarm is going to go off if I press it wrong one more time,” Nat said frowning.

Tony twisted his chair and looked at Fran “You want to try your little trick?” He asked.

Fran swallowed thickly, traveling literally across the ocean through various databases would drain her, it was not something she had done before, “I-I don’t know if I can do it.” She said, she could feel sweat forming on her brow from the nerves.

Tony nodded his head “I’ll be here for you, don’t worry.” He gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder.

Fran nodded her head, “I’ll see what I can do.” She said and laid her head down in her arms on the computer desk. She touched her watch and closed her eyes as she was sucked into the interface. A flash of zeros and ones ran rapidly past her subconscious as she tried to find Nat and Peter’s location. She could feel her body getting weaker and weaker the further she traveled. Finally, she located Karen who welcomed her into the system “Peter, I need you to put your hand on the keypad.” Fran said with her voice projecting through his suit.

Peter jumped “Fran?” he asked sounding confused.

Fran sighed “Peter, I don’t have a lot of time, you have to put your hand on the keypad.” She could feel herself straining.

Peter put his hand on it and a little electrical spark came off his gloved hands as Fran shot through the system. She looked through the seemingly infinite database knowing she only had a minute to look through and find the correct codes. Finally finding the correct sequence she rearranged it and overrode the password.

Fran sat up drenched in sweat and huffing for breath. She felt like she was thrown into her body and hit it like a ton of bricks. She coughed and held her stomach trying not to lose her lunch. Tony rubbed her back “It’s okay, you did it.” He said and looked down at her with reassuring eyes.

Fran looked over at Tony and gave him a weak smile once she caught her breath and fell back in her chair “We did it.” She said watching Nat’s suit camera opening the vault filled with billions of dollars’ worth of stolen weapons.

The remainder of the three weeks’ worth of training went without a hitch, Mr. Stark was fairly impressed with how smart Francisca was and her ability to manipulate technology. He even offered her a job and to pay for her college when she graduated next year so they could continue to work together. He was also impressed with Peter and his hard work, it was fascinating how no matter how hard Natasha worked him he still managed to get up every time and try just as hard as before.

The entire ride home Fran slept, she felt a nudge on her shoulder “Hey we’re 5 minutes away from your home.” Peter said watching Fran’s eyes flutter open.

She looked around confused and still drowsy before she shot up “Peter you need to get down so my family doesn’t see you.” She said feeling herself starting to panic.

Peter’s eyes went wide “I totally forgot to have them drop me off first.” He said and ran a hand through his hair nervously as he saw Happy turning the corner, her neighborhood coming into view.

Fran swallowed the lump in her throat and sighed “We can’t hide forever, Peter” She said looking up at him.

Peter’s breath hitched in his throat and he reached over and gripped her hand tightly “Yeah, you’re right.”

Fran was nervous, this wasn’t how she wanted to reveal her relationship with Peter to her parents. She watched as her apartment came into view. She was expecting her family to be there, but not a whole damn welcome wagon “Fuck.” She hissed and slid down in her seat. Her abuela along with her aunt and uncle were there, probably to welcome her back.

When the car stopped Fran’s little brothers ran up to the car door and waited for her to come out of the car, they looked excited. She left the car door open so Peter could slide out following her. She was embraced warmly by her brothers, Santi and Elias. All the chatter and commotion stopped when Peter exited the car.

“Quién es ese” Her Aunt Marisol asked, she already knew, she just want Francisca to say it.

Fran shifted uncomfortably and stood up seeing her father crossing his arms and eyes narrowing. “’This is Peter.” She said shifting off to the side so everyone could see him.

Peter managed an awkward wave “Hi everyone.” He said nervously.

“Es tu novio, asi?” Her aunt said in a sing-song voice, her aunt being the chisme that she was, pushed Francisca aside and reached a hand out to greet him “Hello Peter, it’s nice to meet you, I’m Francisca’s, Aunt Marisol.”

Peter grasped Marisol’s hand and nodded his head. He could see the relation in their faces, they had the same frizzy black hair and deep brown eyes, “It’s nice to meet you.” He said, he felt slightly more at ease, but still felt Fran’s father Ignacio’s eyes staring a hole into him.

Peter turned around and was met her father’s gaze “It’s nice to see you again sir.” He tried to sound as confident as possible, but he felt out of place.

“Calmarse, Ignacio.” Francisca’s grandmother said. She was short and had her graying hair pulled back into a tight bun. The wrinkles on her face showed she was wiser beyond her years and showed a road map of experiences. She slowly walked over to Peter and reached a cold hand up to his face. He could tell she was like Francisca, and different. “Sé que se ocupará de mi Paca, araña.” She warmly patted the side of his face.

Peter looked shocked, how did she know about his abilities? They had never met before. Peter nervously looked over at Fran who gave him a subtle thumb up, once he had the approval of her Abuela there was really no amount of protesting that her father could do to change his Mother’s mind.

Francisca finished her talk with her father and walked over to Peter who was listening to Elias gushing over his meeting with Spider-man. Fran shooed the boy away and sat next to Peter “What did my lita say to you?” She asked curiously.

“She said that she knows I can take good care of you,” Peter said smiling softly, he agreed with her. “She also called me spider.”

Fran looked over she gave him a curious look “Oh?” She asked “She knows stuff, I guess. I don’t know how to explain it.” Fran shrugged her shoulders. It really was hard to explain how her abuela just knew certain things without explanation.

 “What did your dad say?” He curiously looked at Fran.

“He’s not happy.” She said chewing on her lip nervously.

Peter laughed a little “Yeah I could have told you that.”

Fran smiled “Yeah, but he said that we can keep dating. You just need to watch yourself if I ever come home crying.”

Peter grinned and wrapped his arm warmly around Francisca’s side and gave her a side hug carefully to avoid the nosey eyes of her family members. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed my closing chapter! I really loved writing it and may start a sequel depending on what the people want.
> 
> Translations  
> Quién es ese- Who is that  
> Es tu novio, asi- He's your boyfriend, right?  
> Chisme- a gossip  
> Calmarse, Ignacio- Calm down, Ignacio.  
> Sé que se ocupará de mi Paca, araña- I know you will take good care of my Paca, spider  
> Abuela/lita- grandma


End file.
